warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Justice League (TV series)
Justice League is an American animated television series which ran from 2001 to 2004 on Cartoon Network. It is part of the DC animated universe. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is based on the Justice League of America and associated comic book characters published by DC Comics. After the second season, the series was replaced by Justice League Unlimited, a successor series which aired for three seasons. Production Animator Bruce Timm, who co-produced Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series in the 1990s, became executive producer on an animated series focusing on the Justice League. The roster consisted of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), The Flash (Wally West), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), and Hawkgirl. According to audio commentary on the DVD release of Season 2, the second season finale "Starcrossed" was expected to be the final episode of the series. However, in February 2004, Cartoon Network announced a follow-up series, Justice League Unlimited, which premiered on July 31, 2004 and featured a larger roster of characters. Casting Kevin Conroy reprised his voice role as Batman from Batman: The Animated Series (1992–1995), The New Batman Adventures (1997–1999), and Batman Beyond (1999–2001). Batman's costume was redesigned, but this time, his costume was a combination of his last three costumes. The same costume from The New Batman Adventures is retained, but with the blue highlights from the Batman: The Animated Series costume and the long-ears from the Batman Beyond costume are added to the costume. Tim Daly, who voiced Superman in Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000) was initially involved but was unable to continue his role due to involvement with The Fugitive (a short-lived remake of the original 1963 TV series), and was replaced by George Newbern. Superman was initially redesigned to have a bit of a squint to his eyes and slight wrinkles that was also meant to make him look older, in addition to having a noticeable shining streak to his hair; he was redesigned to appear larger in physical girth than in the previous series. Fans did not like the older appearance and in the second season the streak was toned down to the point of almost disappearing and the squint was removed, in essence reverting Superman to his earlier animated look. As an in-joke, Superman's season one facial designs are used for an older Jor-El in the Justice League Unlimited episode "For the Man Who Has Everything". Most of the characters retained their general comic book origins and continuity, with Wonder Woman being the notable exception. In the Justice League series continuity, the premiere story arc "Secret Origins" revises the plot of Diana's competition against her fellow Amazons to be the ambassador of peace to man's world, and she is referred to as a "rookie" superhero during her first encounter with the League. (Subsequent episodes touched on her attempts to adjust to her new world). In an interview segment on the Season One DVD, Bruce Timm stated that he initially ran into some legal issues in using the Wonder Woman character, but was adamant that she be used in the series. Additionally, the character of The Flash was portrayed as somewhat younger and significantly more brash than his comic book counterpart, taking on a number of personality traits of Plastic Man, who provides a similar comic relief function in the JLA comics. Major changes were also made to the Hawkgirl character. The character of Hawkgirl became romantically involved with the John Stewart Green Lantern as the series progressed. A romantic relationship between Batman and Wonder Woman was also "shown" (hinted at but never "official" unlike Hawkgirl/Green Lantern) by the show's creators, who disliked pairing Wonder Woman with Superman despite fan requests. Robin is not paired with Batman in this animated series like he was on Super Friends. Although the series itself is animated in traditional 2-dimensional style, the opening credits are rendered in 3D with toon shading. The intro is a "stock" intro used throughout the series until Justice League Unlimited premieres. Episodes Cast Main cast *Kevin Conroy – Batman (Bruce Wayne) *George Newbern – Superman (Clark Kent), D.J. Rubber Ducky *Susan Eisenberg – Wonder Woman (Princess Diana) *Phil LaMarr – Green Lantern (John Stewart), Ed Reiss *Michael Rosenbaum – Flash (Wally West), Arkkis Chumuck, Colonel Josef, André, Deadshot, Franzee *Carl Lumbly – Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz / John Jones), Krizblack *Maria Canals – Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol), Livewire, Py'tar Recurring characters *Grant Albrecht – General Hoffman *William Atherton – Doctor Destiny *René Auberjonois – Kanjar Ro, Guardian, Galius Zed, Desaad, Steppenwolf *Fairuza Balk – Penny Dee *Dorie Barton – Audrey *Kristin Bauer – Mera *Xander Berkeley – General Brak *Serena Berman – Cassie *Earl Boen – Simon Stagg *Powers Boothe – Gorilla Grodd *Julie Bowen – Aresia *Max Brooks – Howie *Kimberly Brooks – Mrs. Saunders *Clancy Brown – Lex Luthor *Ian Buchanan – Ultra-Humanite *Corey Burton – Brainiac, Forager, Metallo, Toyman, Weather Wizard *Cathy Cavadini – Dr. Mary *Greg Cipes – Jack *Enrico Colantoni – Glorious Godfrey *Gary Cole – J. Allen Carter *Ricky D'Shon Collins – Chris McGee *Olivia d'Abo – Morgaine Le Fay, Star Sapphire *Keith David – Despero *Dana Delany – Lois Lane, Maggie Sawyer *Michael Dorn – Kalibak *Richard Doyle – Dr. Louis *Brian Doyle-Murray – Artie Bauman *Larry Drake – Colonel Vox *Fred Dryer – Sergeant Rock *Patrick Duffy – Steve Trevor *Lisa Edelstein – Mercy Graves *Ashley Edner – Trina, Jennifer *Héctor Elizondo – Kragger *Robert Englund – Felix Faust *Shelley Fabares – Martha Kent *Mike Farrell – Jonathan Kent *Oded Fehr – Doctor Fate *Carlos Ferro – Radocko *Efrain Figueroa – Copperhead (1st Voice) *Soren Fulton – Mordred *Brad Garrett – Lobo *Brian George –Guardian, Parasite, Mr. President, Morgan Edge *Peri Gilpin – Volcana *Michael Gough – Professor Henry Moss *Richard Green – Orm *Pam Grier – My'ria'h *Julianne Grossman – Phillipus *Kim Mai Guest – Katma Tui *Nicholas Guest –Luminus *Jennifer Hale – Giganta, Killer Frost, Sroya Bashir, Inza *Mark Hamill – Solomon Grundy, Joker *Neil Patrick Harris – Ray Thompson *Dennis Haysbert – Kilowog *Grant Heslov – Doctor Patel *Michael Ironside – Darkseid *Robert Ito – Mr. Hama *Jeffrey Jones – Sir Swami *William Katt – Green Guardsman *David Kaufman – Jimmy Olsen *Udo Kier – Music Master *Ted Levine – Sinestro, Bulldozer *Virginia Madsen – Sarah Corwin *Jason Marsden – Snapper Carr *Karen Maruyama – Tsukuri *Bruce McGill – General McCormick *Ted McGinley – Tom Turbine, Burns *Stephen McHattie – Shade *Michael McKean – Sportsman, Sergeant O'Shaughnessey *Danica McKellar – Sapphire Stagg *Scott Menville – King *Alfred Molina – Gustav *Richard Moll – Java *Garrett Morris – Al McGee *Phil Morris – Vandal Savage, Gorilla City General *David Naughton – The Streak *Rob Paulsen – Lightray *Khary Payton – Ten *Elizabeth Peña – Paran Dull *Ron Perlman – Clayface, Orion *Diane Pershing – Poison Ivy *Robert Picardo – Blackhawk, Amazo *Jan Rabson – Professor Erlich *James Remar – Manhunter *John Rhys-Davies – Hades *Kevin Michael Richardson – General Wells, Imperium *Victor Rivers – Hro Talak *Eric Roberts – Mongul *Mark Rolston – Firefly *Stephen Root – Cat Man *Scott Rummell – Aquaman *Mitchell Ryan – Highfather *Pepe Serna – Shifflet *W. Morgan Sheppard – Merlin *Tom Sizemore – Metamorpho *William Smith – Draaga *Arleen Sorkin – Harley Quinn *David Ogden Stiers – Solovar *Tara Strong – Sera, Queen *Susan Sullivan – Hippolyta *Dave Thomas – Harv Hickman, Ernst *Lauren Tom – Chung *Hynden Walch – Ace *Tracey Walter – Mophir *Michael T. Weiss – Etrigan the Demon/Jason Blood *Maggie Wheeler – Antiope *Michael Jai White – Doomsday *Jose Yenque – Copperhead (2nd Voice) *Keone Young – Dr. Chin *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. – Alfred Pennyworth *Rob Zombie – Icthultu Home releases Season releases Warner Home Video also released another DVD title Justice League The Complete Animated Series. It contained all 91 episodes of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited on a 15 disc set with the 15th disc containing a bonus documentary. Individual releases Soundtrack A 4-disc soundtrack of musical highlights from both seasons of Justice League was released by La-La Land Records in July 2016. It is a limited edition of 3000 units and can be ordered at the La-La Land Records website. The set includes tracks from fan-favorite episodes like A Better World, Hereafter, Wild Cards and Starcrossed. La-La Land are hoping to release a soundtrack for Justice League Unlimited as well, provided that sales of the Justice League soundtrack improve significantly and that there is sufficient demand from fans. A second Justice League volume may also follow if fans support the existing release. Broadcast history The show was aired in the Republic of Ireland on TG4 from 2002 to 2007. Reception In January 2009, IGN named Justice League Unlimited as the 20th best animated television series of all time. Cancelled film Circa 2004, Bruce Timm announced that a direct-to-video Justice League feature film was in the works. The film was intended to make a bridge between the second season of Justice League to the first season of Justice League Unlimited. The film was planned to reveal how Wonder Woman acquired her Invisible-Jet, and also planned to feature the Crime Syndicate as the main antagonists, an idea that was originally conceived for the two-part episode "A Better World", until the Syndicate was replaced by the Justice Lords. Dwayne McDuffie wrote the script and Andrea Romano assembled the cast, but Warner Bros. finally scrapped the project. However, in 2010, the film's plot was used for the non-DCAU film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, but removing all references to the continuity of the DC animated universe, and replacing John Stewart with Hal Jordan as the Justice League's Green Lantern. Gallery Justiceleaguetimmartpromo.jpg See also * Justice League Unlimited * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths External links * * * * * Justice League at The World's Finest * League Night a podcast reviewing every episode of the series. Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics shows Category:DC animated universe television series Category:DC animated universe Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Animated television series Category:Animated shows Category:Toonami Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Tooncast Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:2000s television series Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2004 television series endings Category:Justice League Category:Batman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Superman Category:The Flash Category:Green Lantern Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment